The well known circular flexed helical extensible telephone cord, although highly functional, can be and oftentimes is a source of extreme consumer annoyance because after repeated use it becomes twisted are tangled and therefore becomes less functional because it loses its flexibility.
The object of the invention is to prevent these occurrances.